


A Deal with Two Devils

by Rosetta E Stone (DaphneKathyGoodman)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Crossover, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/Rosetta%20E%20Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou Bakura made two deals, one with the spirit of the millennium ring, and someone named Lucius Malfoy. And not all seems to be true...YGO&HP crossover. Please r&r!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Deal with Two Devils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/gifts), [DaphneKathyGoodman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/gifts).



A Deal with Two Devils

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or Harry Potter, JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and whoever owns YuGiOh owns it. I hope this is original...

Prologue

Ryou Bakura was getting on to the plane in order to go to Japan. He was moving back to his hometown. He had a few memories of Japan, but when he was four, his family moved to England. And a few months ago, his mother and his twin sister, Amane died, in a car crash.

Ryou felt it was all his fault. And then his father came back from Egypt, and gave him a ring to wear around his neck. He wasn't sure but he thought he heard a voice talking to him in his conscious, when he put the ring on.

'Foolish mortal' thought the spirit of the millennium ring.

After waiting to board the plane with his estrange father, Ryou decided to go to sleep. What Ryou didn't know was that the Spirit of the millennium ring was stirring. And so his hell would begin.


End file.
